noopalandfandomcom-20200214-history
Noopian Armed Forces
The Noopian armed forces is the military force of Noopaland and is the first line of defense. Branches The Noopian armed forces is split into 3 main branches; the army, air force and the royal guard. The army is tasked with ground and sea operations, policing, and emergency aid for disasters. The air force is tasked with air operations such as bombings, scouting, supply drops, and fighting enemy aircraft. The royal guard is an elite branch of the armed forces tasked with guarding commander Noopa, high ranks of the government, and important Noopian assets. The armed forces also has sub branches, such as infection containment corps (ICC), NOPA strike teams (NST) and the marines branch of the army. Ranking The Noopian armed forces has a structured ranking system for all branches. Members of the armed forces have a main group rank and if they are in a sub branch, they also have a separate rank in their sub branch along with their main rank. The main group ranks for the armed forces are as follows: Non Enlisted -Conscript Enlisted -E1 Private (PVT) -E2 Private First Class (PFC) -E3 Lance Corporal (LCPL) -E4 Corporal (CPL) -E5 Sergeant (SGT) -E6 Staff Sergeant (SSG) -E7 Sergeant First Class (SFC) -E8 Master Sergeant (MSG) -E9 First Sergeant (FSG) -E10 Sergeant Major (SSM) Officers -O1 Second Lieutenant (2LT) -O2 First Lieutenant (1LT) -O3 Captain (CPT) -O4Lieutenant Major (LTM) -O5 Major (MAJ) -O6 Colonial (COL) -O7 Brigader General (BGEN) -O8 Major General (MGEN) -O9 Lieutenant General (LGEN) -O10 General (GEN) Special Ranks -Commander Noopa -Secretary General The armed forces has a separate ranking system for sub branches such as NOPA Strike Team and medics. NOPA Strike Team Ranks - Strike Team Auxillary -Strike Team Operative -Strike Team Senior Operative -Strike Team Sergeant -Strike Team Executive Officer -Strike Team Captain -Strike Team Leader History Founding The Noopian armed forces was formed on November 15th, 2018 by Dr_Static. In the beginning, the military only had 2 branches; the Noopian army and the Noopian air force. Oofian War The armed forces saw its first action in the Oofian war when the Oofians attacked the main Noopian military base. The army immediately sprung into action. This meant defending their own bases and raiding Oofian bases. This conflict saw many deaths of armed forces personnel and also resulted in the recognition of the armed forces as a legitimate military and saw Noopaland become a powerful nation on the world stage. Other Branch Information Noopian Army The Noopian army is headed by the current general of the army, Dr_Static. The Noopian army has a regular force, as well as the marines and the infection containment corps sub group. The Noopian army is trained at many locations, however the main training outpost is the Site X army boot camp. Noopian Air Force The Noopian air force is currently headed by lieutenant general dirtmonkey25. The Noopian air force does not have any sub divisions or sub groups. The air force main base is located on Site X property, however there are also a large air force base in the NOPA strike team main headquarters located near the capital of Noopaland. Noopian Royal Guard The Noopian royal guard currently does not have a head, nor any members. It has been established as a branch, however, due to a lack of worthy soldiers and a leader it has been neglected. The royal guard does not have any headquarters, training facilities or bases.